<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clyde Logan: lactation smut by Kathorax</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652292">Clyde Logan: lactation smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax'>Kathorax</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles of Sin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Lactation Kink, NSFW, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathorax/pseuds/Kathorax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clyde Logan &amp; Reader, Clyde Logan &amp; You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles of Sin [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clyde Logan: lactation smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clyde will certainly look up at you each night with those puppy eyes of his – those sweet hazel eyes of his, so soft in comparison to his huge frame. You’ll sit on the edge of the bed, with a bulging tummy wearing one of his favorite babydolls; the one where he can easily expose your swollen breasts and softly hold them each with his calloused hand. He’d sit on his knees in front of you.</p><p>He’d worship your belly, pepper the stretched skin with lots of kisses and nuzzles, calling his babe inside his lil’ peanut.</p><p>You’d giggle at the adorable lovey-dovey behavior from your husband and you’d pull him in close by his shoulder length waves, sharing a heated French kiss.</p><p>Clyde will leaves traces of sucking on your neck, love bite it, kiss the valley of your breasts until his lips wrapped around your nipple. You’d pant and let him do his thing as you’re so exposed to him; breasts; belly and no panties.</p><p>He was already so hard before he tasted your milk, but then his big cock would be straining in his camo’s. You’d sit back and close your eyes, just enjoying this intimate and erotic moment with your husband.</p><p>Your cunt would be fuckin’ drooling, which he would smell immediately; helping you toward relief with his thick and expert fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>